Trent Elliot
Trent Elliot is one of the last of the Pacific Gang to be introduced. Despite that, he's actually the second strongest member, directly behind Leon. He doesn't talk much—preferring to let his actions talk for him—and is therefore considered the biggest mystery of the gang. He's closer to his cousin, Calvin, in the beginning, but warms up to TJ as the story progresses. His lip mark is usually purple. Appearance Trent is the same height as Calvin (5'11") with short, dark hair that he often keeps a beanie over and sharp, dark eyes. He, too, is lean, but he has more definition, TJ saying he's surprised by how much of a "manly man" Trent is under his clothes. He tends to keep to Nike wear, including under armor shirts and soccor shorts, but prefers Vans for shoes. Personality Everyone at Pacific University believes that Trent thinks he's too good for anyone and that's why he doesn't talk much, but, of course, this isn't true. Trent is just a man of few actions and even fewer words. He trusts his friends, especially Leon and TJ, to handle almost any situation, and would rather just sit out of any sort of physically effort if possible. Vixen has stated that it's not like Trent doesn't like fighting—it's more like he can't be bothered to fight. Despite this, Trent is willing (and able) to take down just about anyone that threatens the gang, like when he easily overtook a guy trying to hurt TJ. He's also smart, able to pick out that Chase used to look at the gang like they were "some sort of experiments" until Chase started warming up to Vixen. As the story progresses and his relationship with TJ strengthens, Trent becomes more expressive, talking about professors that torment TJ and explaining to Vixen that Darestin's comments on TJ's attractiveness bothers him on some level. Personality Type Trent is an ISTP, which is also known as either the "Mechanic" or the "Virtuoso." Quiet and reserved, Mechanics are interested in how and why things work. As the name would imply, they have excellent skills when it comes to mechanical things, and they enjoy getting their hands dirty from pulling things apart and putting them back together just a little bit better than they were before. They're loyal to their friends and their value systems, but they're not concerned with whether they're respecting laws and rules. Mechanics are risk-takers who live for the moment, but they're desires are more simplistic than other personality types: they love exploring ideas through crafting, troubleshooting, trial and error, and first-hand experiences, so all they want in a partner is someone to take interest in their projects, and then, maybe, they won't even mind this person getting in their space. Of course, that’s on the condition that those people don’t interfere with the Mechanic's principles and freedom. History Not much is know about Trent's past yet. Relationships Vixen "Cupcake" Tyler At first, he seems distant and stand-offish when it comes to her, but we see that he trusts her enough to tell her about his uneasiness regarding Darestin's interest in TJ, as well as his own attraction to TJ.Category:Pacific Gang Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Pacific University Students